LA SOLUCIÓN FINAL
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: "Cuando Molly conoció a Jim" descubrió cosas en ella que no sabía que estaban ahí, o que por lo menos, se había encargado de ocultar, olvidando su existencia. Pero las dudas aparecen y ante la resolución del problema final, ella caminará en la línea entre los Ángeles y sus demonios. MOLLIARTY / Segunda parte (y final) de "Cuando Molly conoció a Jim"
1. 1 RUSIA

_Hola_ :)

 _Bueno, hace un tiempo publiqué un oneshot llamado "Cuando Molly conoció a Jim". Por esos días, me pidieron si podía hacer la continuación y específicamente mi queridisima_ **Dracarys29** _me pidió "relatar" la caída._

 _Con algunas ideas y cosas que en el oneshot se me quedaron en el tintero, empecé a darle forma a esta historia de tres capítulos (que serán publicados este fin de semana) que inicialmente pretendía ser un regalo de cumpleaños. Pero creo que tu, hija de Moffat, te mereces algo mejor de regalo, algo como, por ejemplo, a mí comiendo completos en tu casa... oh, wait... anyway._

 _Feliz cumpleaños_ **Dracarys29** :)

* * *

-¿Moscú? ¿En serio? - Preguntó Molly, con una cara de sorpresa indescifrable para su novio.

-¿No te gusta la idea? - Inquirió él.

Era su aniversario. Un mes más, aunque ninguno podía recordar qué celebraban ¿era su primer beso? ¿Aniversario de noviazgo? ¿El día en que Molly descubrió quien era en realidad James Moriarty? No lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Lo único que sabían es que cualquier razón válida para celebrar era bienvenida. Incluso cuando no las hubiese.

La pregunta del criminal fue contestada con un beso de su novia, quien se colgó de su cuello, aun sosteniendo los pasajes de avión.

-Sabía que te gustaría - dijo Jim, una vez que se separaron, para volver a besarla. -Ven - le dijo, tomándola de la mano - tienes que probar este vino.

Fueron al comedor y el hombre sirvió dos copas; la chica aprobó la bebida y se sentaron a comer.

En un par de días, Molly Hooper por fin tendría sus ansiadas vacaciones, y aunque generalmente no solía hacer con ellas más que visitar parientes y hacer maratones eternas de sus series favoritas, en esta oportunidad, tenía a Jim, quien le había prometido hacerse cargo de darle un descanso como correspondía, sin embargo, al revisar por enésima vez los pasajes, hizo conexiones que la emoción de la sorpresa no le había permitido ver. Sabía que no era necesario quedarse con la duda, o escabullirse en medio de la noche a revisar papeles en la oficina a mano izquierda del pasillo; James se lo diría. Él siempre lo hacía.

-Así que Moscú… - comenzó la joven, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca - ¿Seguro que es sólo por mis vacaciones?

Jim la miró con ese toque de malicia y sonrió culpable. Otra vez ella había adivinado sus intenciones.

-De verdad eres muy lista, Molly Hooper. Quizás vea a algunas personas, haga algunos nuevos amigos… o quizás sólo sea un buen tipo. Aun no lo decido. - Contestó con gracia.

La forense no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - Preguntó la chica, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sostenía su mano.

-Acompañarme de nuevo. Como siempre - Respondió con seriedad.

Molly se levantó de su silla, y aun con la mano de Jim entre las suyas, se apoyó en la mesa, justo frente al hombre. Dejó ir su mano y acarició con calma la cabeza de Moriarty, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello rebelde del criminal. Él cerró los ojos y lentamente las manos de Molly bajaron por su nuca hasta alcanzar el cuello y se inclinó para darle un beso lento y delicado, que progresivamente fue tomando fuerza y calor.

-Aun no - susurró James. Ella lo miró, esperando que se explicase. - Tengo otra cosa para ti en la habitación - finalizó apoyando su frente en la de la joven quien sonrió complacida.

-Espero que no sea algo que ya haya visto antes. - Bromeó ella, mientras volvía a su lugar.

Al terminar de comer, Jim le pidió a Molly que llevase lo que quedaba de vino a su cuarto, mientras él revisaba sus últimos negocios. La mujer aguardó por su novio, mirando el cielo londinense a través de la ventana. Todo parecía tranquilo, más allá de algunas pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a salpicar el vidrio.

No oyó a Jim entrar, y por eso se sobresaltó cuando sintió su agarre firme en el vientre.

-¿Me extrañaste? - Susurró el criminal en su oído.

Molly asintió y el hombre le dio un beso en el pelo. Pasó hacia adelante su otra mano, que contenía una pequeña caja. La chica la recibió y abrió, desvelando un pequeño dije rojo, quizás de rubí, pendiendo de una fina cadena. No pudo evitar su sorpresa. No sólo notó al instante el valor monetario del regalo, sino que además, su delicadeza y la dedicación con la que había sido elegido para ella. El hombre le puso la joya y la llevó al espejo para ver como lucía.

-Perfecta para ti - le dijo, al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su cuello.

Molly se volvió y se deshizo de la camiseta de Jim, para colgarse de él una vez más.

En la cama, desnudos, y luego de que Jim terminase de recorrer el vientre de Molly con sus labios, la miró y le dijo:

-Eres única, Molly Hooper.

Y se perdió nuevamente en la piel de la chica.

A Jim ya no le importaba dormir abrazado a Molly, o sonreír al verla junto a él por la mañana. Simplemente, se dejó llevar.

Finalmente, un par de días después, se embarcaron rumbo a la capital rusa, en un avión bastante lujoso y que, además de la pareja y algunos de los colaboradores de Jim, no transportaba a más de diez o doce personas.

-Te va a encantar - comentó James a la chica, cuando ya habían emprendido el vuelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes? - Preguntó ella, hundiendo su nariz en el hombro de su novio.

-Tengo un don para estas cosas - Contestó Moriarty, mirándola de reojo.

Tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, la pareja pisaba suelo ruso.

Se hospedaron en el "Ararat Park Hyatt", un lujoso hotel ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Los primeros días, se dedicaron a recorrer museos, catedrales, palacios y cuanta atracción encontrasen por el camino.

-Tenemos que venir y ver esto en invierno- comentó Molly, mientras caminaban por la Plaza Roja.

-¿Invierno? ¿Por qué?

-La chica del buffet dice que es mágico. Y aquí también - señaló la muchacha, mostrando la guía turística que tenía en la mano.

-Tus argumentos son irrefutables - replicó Jim con gracia. - Está bien, volveremos cada vez que quieras.

Molly se acurrucó en su brazo, y se detuvieron un momento ante el esplendor frente a sus ojos, que recorrían cada centímetro del lugar, intentando guardar con la mayor precisión posible la magnitud del entorno. Inevitablemente sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron, mientras James acariciaba la mejilla de la forense.

-¿Qué es? - Preguntó la joven, reconociendo el tacto de su novio.

-Voy a tener que empezar a mentirte si sigues adivinándolo todo - replicó el hombre, en tono ligero.

-Y también me daré cuenta -contestó ella. - Dime, Jim, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo una… especie de reunión hoy. Un poco lejos del centro, tardaré bastante… o quizás no llegue esta noche. - Explicó.

Molly cerró los ojos y se apoyó por un momento en el hombro de Moriarty. Lo sabía, iba a pasar y había estado de acuerdo. Se incorporó y esta vez, ella puso su mano sobre la mejilla del hombre.

-Está bien, pero volvamos caminando al hotel. No está lejos y me debes esos minutos. - Reclamó.

James sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso, para tomarla de la mano y caminar lentamente a través de la Plaza.

Al llegar al hotel, y mientras se preparaba para salir, Jim dejó entrever algunas de las cosas que haría. Nuevamente tenía algo entre manos contra Sherlock, pero esta vez sería un plan mucho más elaborado.

-Diviértete cariño, pide lo que quieras. ¿Vas a estar bien, verdad? - Dijo Moriarty antes de abandonar la habitación.

Molly asintió y le dio un beso, deseándole buena suerte.

Molly ordenó un helado de chocolate a la habitación y buscó algo que pudiese entender para ver en el circuito cerrado de televisión del hotel. Para su fortuna, había varios títulos disponibles en su lengua materna. Luego, descalza, salió un rato al balcón, entró cuando le dio frío y se escondió entre las sábanas de la cama. Era poco más de medianoche y sabía que James tardaría, por lo que intentó conciliar el sueño. Comenzaba a lograrlo, cuando notó el ruido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse. No tenía contacto visual directo con ella, así que se quedó unos segundos en silencio, para asegurarse de que había sido efectivamente la de su habitación. Sintió pasos ligeros y notó la figura de Moriarty recortada entrando al cuarto.

-¿Te desperté? - Preguntó casi en un susurro.

-No, apenas estaba quedándome dormida - respondió ella, extendiendo un brazo, llamándolo.

James entendió el gesto y se recostó junto a su novia, sobre la ropa de cama. Apoyaron sus frentes y Molly acarició su cabello. Él pasó un dedo con delicadeza por los labios de la mujer, que lo miraba intentando leer su expresión.

-¿Le disparaste a alguien? - Preguntó tranquila, aunque frunció el ceño, para evidenciar su preocupación.

-No amor, ¿Por qué? - Replicó James, extrañado ante la duda.

-Tus manos… tus dedos huelen a pólvora. - Respondió ella, llevándose la mano de Jim a las suyas, para jugar con sus dedos.

-Ah… eso es desde… casi no puedo recordarlo… ¿Quieres que lo cubra?

-No… no - respondió la joven, más segura en la segunda negación - Es sólo que cuando te conocí no tenían ese olor…

-Ya veo… me preocupo mucho de ocultarlo cuando tengo que fingir, ya sabes, ningún detalle al azar.

Molly sonrió y dejó ir la mano de su novio, para que se estacionase en su espalda, llevando la propia hasta el cuello del hombre y besarlo. James se dejó guiar y en pocos minutos, la forense estaba sobre él.

Era su último día en Moscú, por lo que aprovecharon de volver a algunos de los lugares que más les habían llamado la atención. Comieron en "Nobu", que quedaba a poco más de cinco minutos en automóvil desde el hotel.

-Entonces… -Comenzó Jim, mientras revisaban el menú - ¿Contenta con las vacaciones?

-Mucho más que eso mi amor. La mejor semana de la vida - respondió la joven, dedicándole una sonrisa de franca alegría.

Jim la correspondió y llegaron a tomar sus pedidos. Mientras aguadaban, hablaron un poco sobre los lugares que habían visto y las cosas que faltaban por ver. Durante la comida, la conversación varió hacia el futuro más cercano. Entonces Jim le contó a Molly sobre lo que había estado haciendo la última noche. La chica apretó los labios un poco, evidentemente preocupada por el evidente riesgo que significaba la exposición del criminal ante el mundo.

-Lo primero que haré al volver a Londres - explicó Moriarty, intentando calmar las dudas de su novia - será asegurarme de que no establezcan los nexos entre nosotros. No voy a dejar que lleguen a ti. Es una promesa.

-Lo sé. - Replicó la forense, con una sonrisa melancólica, acariciando el dorso de la mano de su novio - Es sólo… tienes que prometerme que no fallarás, James. En serio. Ni un solo paso en falso. - Requirió la chica, con firmeza.

Moriarty la miró a los ojos y sonrió. Ahí estaba, esa seguridad que había permanecido oculta bajo capas y capas de buena imagen, que se revelaban con entereza frente a él. No podía negarse a esa petición, no a esa forma de pedirlo.

-Va a ser una obra de arte, Molly, en serio. - Afirmó finalmente, con la misma seriedad. - Pero ahora tenemos que pasar a un tema más delicado aún. - Explicó el criminal, con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios.

-¿Así? - Preguntó Molly, divertida.

El hombre dejó una caja sobre la mesa. Pequeña, rectangular y negra, con un pequeño lazo plateado. La forense la miró dudosa y con la misma expresión dirigió su vista a los ojos de su novio, que parecía no resistir más porque ella la abriese. Molly sabía que no era un anillo o algo por el estilo. Ante las circunstancias, hablar de matrimonio era impráctico. Y por mucho que durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos, James Moriarty había tenido gestos auténticamente románticos, en el fondo, era un hombre práctico.

Molly tomó el objeto finalmente y con mano temblorosa desveló la llave que se encontraba en su interior. Era aun más confuso que las diferentes ideas que se le habían cruzado por la cabeza.

-Iré a la cárcel, por lo menos algunas semanas. La única persona que conoce mi casa también como yo eres tú. - Afirmó James. Ahí estaba, el hombre práctico.

Molly lo miró. Entendía que había algo moviendo el gesto, más allá de lo frío que Jim intentaba sonar.

-Me encargaré de que todo esté en orden - Dijo la forense, asumiendo su tarea.

-Además… - suspiró Jim. Pausa, bajó la cabeza, en un gesto que la joven definiría como melancólico, y luego la levantó, mirando a su novia a los ojos, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa: - Sé que es algo lejos de St. Bart's, pero hay una planta que amanece más viva cuando tú la riegas, y creo que últimamente siento que mi cama está más grande ¿no lo has notado? Aunque lo dudo, no pasa cuando estás ahí.

La chica sonrió y le dio un beso. Entendió, sin embargo, que la idea inicial de Moriarty no era la que había expresado. Que era otra cosa, quizás miedo. Le acarició el cabello y el hombre cerró los ojos, dándole la prueba definitiva de que en cierta forma, abrigaba algo de temor respecto a lo que pasaría.

-Me voy a encargar de todo, Jim. Te lo prometo. Vamos a estar muy bien, y tu planta lucirá hermosa toda la temporada. - Dijo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Molly Hooper?

Ella sonrió. Tenía mil ideas en la cabeza sobre cómo responder esa pregunta, pero cada una revelaba que el criminal había dejado entrever algo de su fragilidad. Y ella no podía hacerle eso, no justo antes de solucionar el problema final.


	2. 2THE REICHENBACH FALL

Un par de meses antes, cuando la idea de descuartizar cada parte de la imagen de Sherlock públicamente era apenas un sueño distante en la cabeza de Jim Moriarty; él y Molly habían salido a dar una vuelta, y terminaron caminando entre los distintos puestos del mercado de Portobello. A modo de broma, la chica le compró un gorro azul, que tenía bordada la palabra "Londres" y algunas líneas en blanco y rojo. Esa mañana, antes de salir, lo recordó. Se lo puso e ingresó con él a la torre de Londres.

Molly vio todo desde el casino de St. Bart's. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado.

Esa noche, la forense se encontró por primera vez en la casa de Jim sola y se sentó en medio de la oscuridad a leer cada reporte que salía sobre el tema. El juicio había sido fechado para dentro de seis semanas, y Moriarty no tenía derecho a fianza, por lo que pasaría todo ese tiempo en la cárcel.

La forense entendió que tenía un rol que asumir, por lo que luego de comer, entró a la oficina de James y le pidió a uno de los hombres de confianza del criminal que se preocupase de que a su novio no le faltase nada y que le entregaran diariamente información sobre él. El hombre accedió a todo sin objetar ni una palabra.

Molly confiaba mucho en James, pero no ciegamente. Había aprendido a leerlo y descifrar a veces las indescifrables acciones o silencios del criminal, por lo que, no fue una sorpresa para ella no ser la primera opción de James cuando el jurado emitió la sentencia de "Inocente."

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, la joven lo abrazó con fuerza y él correspondió el gesto, acogiéndola entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su larga melena castaña.

-Vamos - Dijo Jim, alzando un poco la cabeza de la joven desde su mentón - aun hay mucho que hacer.

-No. Tú tienes que descansar. - Rebatió la forense.

-Molly, te preocupaste mucho porque no me faltase nada y fue muy efectivo, estoy bien, en serio. Hiciste un gran trabajo a cargo del negocio. - Contestó sonriendo. Le dio un beso y luego, recogió su mano y agregó: - Vamos.

Ella lo siguió por el pasillo y entraron a la oficina. Jim dejó sus cosas en el piso y se sentó frente al escritorio, entonces, comenzó a hablar sobre Kitty Riley. Le explicó los pasos a seguir con un nivel de precisión que sólo seis semanas en aislamiento conseguirían.

-¿Y crees que ella te va a creer todo eso? - Cuestionó Molly al final, desde el otro lado del escritorio.

-No desprecies mis dones como actor, mi vida. Puedo hacer que cualquiera se crea cualquier cosa y creando a este "Richard Brooks" no puede negar el resto. Es una mentira arropada entre cientos de verdades. - Argumentó el criminal.

-Entiendo, pero… una cosa es que sepas mentir muy bien, te lo concedo, chico de IT - Replicó la joven, con una sonrisa - pero… todo el mundo te vio hacerlo Jim. La evidencia está en tu contra, no es palabra versus palabra es… ¿Cómo vas a lograr que crea en tu versión, contrario a todo lo que indica la lógica?

Jim se dio una vuelta en la silla, para detenerse en seco y mirar a su novia.

-Nadie confía en una voz al otro lado del teléfono o en un extraño que se presenta con la solución mágica a todas tus dudas. La lógica tiene sólo un enemigo natural: los sentimientos. Explicarte cómo funciona, sería un insulto a tu inteligencia, y sabes que no podría hacerlo - sonrió un poco avergonzado por la última frase. - Sólo quiero pedirte que confíes en mí. En nosotros - Pidió, casi temiendo que la respuesta fuese un no.

Molly no sabía que decir. Tenía más que claro sus sentimientos por el criminal consultor, pero nunca se había cuestionado los de él. No le parecía necesario, hasta ahora; pero tampoco era el momento más indicado para hacerlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? - Preguntó - Puedo… puedo dejar de verte por semanas, puedo entender que hagas lo que sea para abrirte paso en el mundo, pero no sé si voy a poder con esto.

-¿Entonces? - Solicitó Jim, expectante.

-Asegúrate de destrozarle el corazón para que no te busque cuando hayas acabado con Sherlock - sentenció, mientras una lágrima de impotencia corría por su rostro.

Molly se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Jim la detuvo y la abrazó. Recorrió su mejilla con besos hasta alcanzar sus labios.

-No hay nada en este mundo que pudiese hacerme dudar siquiera por un segundo sobre perder a mi mejor aliado - Le dijo.

-No soy tu aliado, Jim. Soy tu novia.

-No - Corrigió el hombre, tomando su cara - Eres todo.

Molly sonrió. Sabía que quizás estaba exagerando, pero era suficiente. Después de todo, quizás sí lo era, quizás si era una pieza angular en el elaborado esquema de relaciones y contactos del hombre. Era otra de las cosas que no se había preguntado jamás. Su rol en la vida de James Moriarty.

Pero no quería pensar sobre ello en ese momento. Sólo lo quería a él, por lo que pronto rompió uno de los varios besos y le quitó la camiseta. Se le quedó mirando por un momento, y deslizó suavemente un dedo por el torso desnudo del hombre, que la miraba pacientemente. Escaló con ambas manos desde la cadera, hasta el pecho para hacer círculos en sus hombros y siguió por su cuello, notando como empezaba a impacientarse. Bajó por sus brazos y tomó sus manos, entonces, él la atrajo con prontitud desde la cintura y desde ahí, la levantó un poco, llevándola hasta el escritorio. Desocupó un poco la mesa a sus espaldas y la besó suavemente mientras subía su falda. Molly se acomodó en el mueble y desabrochó los pantalones de su novio.

Jim repartió besos en el cuello de la joven al ritmo de su vaivén, pero en un momento determinado no tuvo más acceso, ya que Molly se tendió por completo sobre el escritorio; entonces él tomó sus caderas con ambas manos y comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, llevando a la joven al límite.

Molly se quedó tendida por un largo rato, mientras Jim, sentado frente a ella, acariciaba una de sus piernas.

-Sherlock debería odiarme tanto - dijo, mientras bajaba de la rodilla al tobillo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su grandilocuente explicación no sirvió de nada? - Preguntó Molly, incorporándose.

-Bueno, también. Pero no, me refiero a esto - Contestó y besó la pantorrilla de la chica.

-No entiendo… - Dijo Molly, mirando a Jim.

-Tú vas a salir a jugar también amor, no creas que me esté dejando toda la diversión para mí. Es tu momento de vengarte por todo lo que te ha dicho, todas las veces que te miró en menos y te ofendió… hazlo pagar Molly, hazlo sufrir. - Expuso el criminal.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo sufrir yo, cariño? Él… Jim, ni siquiera me ve. - Reconoció la forense.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas. Tú puedes herirlo donde nadie más puede. - Jim hizo una pausa para mirar al piso, buscando la forma de decir lo que tenía que decir: -Él está enamorado de ti Molly. - Concluyó.

Molly se rió, creyendo que era broma, pero al notar la expresión de seriedad en los ojos de Moriarty se detuvo confundida.

-Jim no. Eso no es así… tú mismo lo has visto y todo el mundo lo sabe. Sherlock me utiliza, me ha tratado como un… como una tarjeta de acceso durante todo este tiempo, sin contar las veces que ha sido increíblemente maleducado y grosero conmigo… él… ni siquiera sé si le gustan las mujeres… - Explicó la joven.

-Si, es algo complejo - Confirmó Jim - Pero es porque básicamente, es un niño de nueve años enamorado.

Molly iba a replicar pero no lo hizo. Tenía sentido. Por dios, tenía mucho sentido. La joven se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cubriendo su boca, intentando rememorar todos sus momentos con el detective. Jim se puso de pie y la acarició con suavidad.

-Destrúyelo - pidió.

Molly lo miró insegura. Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, no tenía claros sus propios sentimientos.

Jim era demasiado meticuloso para dejar cosas al azar, y eso, por supuesto, incluía su vida privada. Por lo que, cuando comenzó a frecuentar a Kitty, se preocupó más que nunca de hacerle saber a Molly lo importante que era para él. Pero a la forense le parecía forzado; prefería, tal y como se lo dijo, la escasez y espontaneidad propias de su carácter ante esa constante y medida lluvia de halagos y sonrisas. Y era básicamente, porque lo veía seducir a Riley. Estaba presente cada vez que fingía reírse por teléfono y en cada mensaje desatento que decía babosadas y cursilerías. Y entonces, vio el reflejo de cómo su propia relación había iniciado. ¿Se podía construir algo sólido sobre una base tan endeble?

La joven forense pasó esos dos meses intentando establecer las diferencias, un punto de ventaja para ella.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre esto y lo que haces con esa periodista? - Le preguntó una tarde, luego de ver una película.

-Que "esto" como lo llamas - Dijo Jim - es de verdad. Sin trucos.

-Si, pero… ella cree que ustedes son reales, eso los hace en cierta forma, no sé… existir como pareja… ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Tú eres la diferencia, Molly. - Afirmó él, con seriedad.

La joven se quedó mirándolo seriamente, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Cuánto más va a durar? - Preguntó

Jim le extendió una hoja. Era un reporte policial; los hijos del embajador de Estados Unidos habían sido secuestrados; el diplomático había insistido en la colaboración de Sherlock Holmes.

Molly miró el papel y sintió nauseas. Conocía de sobra los métodos de Jim, pero durante el último tiempo, había empezado a cuestionarse muchas cosas, entre ellas, los límites de su novio. Sabía que estaba a salvo, que a pesar de sus dudas, él no le haría daño; pero eso no impedía que se preocupase por el destino de otras personas. La forense notó la mirada del hombre sobre ella y levantó la cabeza, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, sin embargo, sólo obtuvo una mueca bastante extraña como resultado. Jim la llamó con un brazo y ella se acercó, dejando el reporte sobre la mesita.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? - Preguntó el criminal, una vez la hubo rodeado con sus brazos.

Molly lo miró y acarició su cara.

-Pongamos reglas - Dijo finalmente, con seriedad.

Jim la miró y respiró profundamente antes de asentir.

-Tu pelo, es mío. - Dijo la chica, enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de Moriarty - Nadie más puede hacer lo que yo hago con él - Agregó, revolviéndolo con fuerza.

-Está bien. Aunque no lo permitía desde antes. - Replicó él, con una sonrisa - ¿Qué más?

-El olor de tus dedos - Respondió, tomando la mano del hombre para llevársela a los labios.

Él asintió con los ojos cerrados y apoyó la frente en la de su novia. Se besaron, mientras Molly revolvía su cabello con una mano y entrelazaba los dedos de la otra entre los de James.

-No le puedes decir que la quieres - Pidió, casi conmovida.

-No sería cierto - replicó el hombre, bajando los ojos.

-No importa. No puedes… si lo haces… - se detuvo un momento, analizando la respuesta del consultor. - ¿Jim…? - Preguntó casi con miedo, sin poder finalizar la frase.

En ese momento, el teléfono del hombre timbró. Estaba sobre una biblioteca a las espaldas del sofá donde estaban. Era el que usaba con la periodista.

-Tengo que contestar - Dijo, moviéndose con cuidado.

-Estamos hablando. Déjalo, volverá a llamar. - Respondió Molly.

-Es ella. Tengo que contestar - Dijo, poniéndose de pie para avanzar a paso amplio hasta el aparato que aun sonaba.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo horrible que suena eso, verdad? - Preguntó ella, mirándolo sin dar crédito a cuanto se esforzaba Jim por contestarle a Kitty.

-Si - Respondió con firmeza el criminal, para luego, contestar la llamada.

Entonces, Molly observó casi con rabia como las facciones y formas del hombre se suavizaban, su voz se tornó mucho más dulce de lo habitual. Y se acordó de Jim de informática. Entonces, mientras él le daba la espalda, se levantó y se acercó, abrazándolo por detrás. Moriarty la miró de reojo, pero siguió en su rol, mientras que Molly perdió sus manos debajo de la camiseta del hombre y comenzó a acariciar su torso, luego, le dio un par de besos en el cuello, y mordisqueó su oreja. La respiración del hombre comenzó a hacerse más pesada y empezó a carraspear. La chica sonrió al notar que la mujer al otro lado del teléfono le preguntaba si estaba todo en orden. No era fácil romper la compostura de Jim Moriarty, pero ella tenía un par de trucos bajo la manga. Metió la mano en el pantalón del hombre y rozó suavemente su ingle con el dedo, haciendo que casi se le escapase un gemido; entonces, apretó uno de sus testículos al tiempo que mordía su hombro.

-Te llamo más tarde - Dijo Jim al teléfono, y sin esperar respuesta colgó, arrojando el aparato al sillón, que estaba bastante lejos. Se volteó y atrapó a Molly por la cintura, diciendo: -Eres una chica muy mala, Molly Hooper.

La besó con fuerza y apoyó su espalda contra el mueble. Entonces, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

Jim dejó caer a Molly sobre la cama y se quitó la camiseta.

-Yo tengo una regla para ti- Dijo el criminal, mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Así? ¿Cuál?

-Cada vez que te enojes conmigo, tienes que acordarte de lo que te voy a decir ahora - se apoyó sobre sus palmas y la miró a los ojos: - Te amo.

Molly lo miró detenidamente. Sonrió un poco y lo besó con suavidad. Había aprendido a conocerlo muy bien y era real. Lo decía en serio; y así, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el aliento tibio que comenzó a caer progresivamente sobre su piel y que con cada beso que dejó en ella, reafirmaba esas dos palabras que habían sido tan escasamente pronunciadas en el pasado.

Molly lo abrazó fuerte. Mucho y por mucho rato, pero luego, él se excusó en sus planes para marcharse.

-¿La vas a ver? - Le preguntó, mientras lo veía vestirse de "Richard Brooks"

-Trabajo es trabajo. - Respondió - Tengo que volver al mundo de los mortales, Molly.

La chica frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería y se rió un poco, escondiéndose entre las sábanas. Jim fue al baño por sus últimos arreglos y cuando volvió, se recostó junto a su novia.

-El diablo - comenzó a explicar mientras acariciaba con sutileza el brazo de la forense - o sea, la personificación del mal. Según la tradición cristiana, "Lucifer" era un ángel antes de convertirse en lo que es ahora. Era de los buenos. A eso me refería.

Jim dejó un beso en los confundidos labios de Molly y se levantó.

-Espera, ¿dices que…? - Cuestionó Molly

-Eres un ángel, Molly Hooper. - Respondió antes de darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta.

Molly estaba a punto de salir de su turno en St. Bart's cuando Sherlock se presentó. Intentó escabullirse, ya que no se sentía lo suficientemente en control como para fingir que todo estaba bien frente al consultor; sin embargo, no pudo. El hombre investigaba la desaparición de los niños.

La cabeza volvía una y otra vez a la situación de la noche anterior. A ella y Jim. Entonces notó al detective balbucear la frase " _Te la debo"._ Había pasado por alto la confusión de su nombre con el de John, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al notar que tan efectivos estaban siendo los métodos de Moriarty en Holmes.

Entonces, por una vez desde que había conocido a Jim decidió jugar para el otro bando. Le habló de su padre, del hombre muriendo que se mostraba alegre ante todos, pero que cuando nadie podía verlo, estaba triste.

-Tú te ves triste - le dijo - Cuando crees que él no puede verte. - Agregó, señalando a John. - ¿Estás bien? Y no me digas que sí. Porque sé lo que es verte triste cuando crees que nadie puede verte.

-Tú puedes verme - replicó él, con celeridad.

-Yo no cuento - Contestó Molly.

Y lo miró, y vio al niño de nueve años del que Jim le había hablado.

Y se dio cuenta de que por mucho que amase al criminal y que se hubiese sentido ofendida y herida por el detective, no podía ser parte de eso. No podía verlo caer.

Molly no volvió. Se excusó en una cita inexistente al dentista y recogió sus cosas en el vestidor. Hizo parar un taxi y, luego de dudarlo por un segundo dijo:

-Stratford, por favor.


	3. 3 LA CAIDA

Molly miró su pequeño y sencillo departamento por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Recorrió las habitaciones, tocó los muebles y se sentó en su sofá. Se cubrió la cara e intentó procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces, sintió la puerta abrirse.

Era Jim. Lo miró y el hombre notó que algo había cambiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa? - Le preguntó, empujando la puerta tras él.

-Necesitaba… descansar un poco - Contestó la forense, dubitativa.

-¿Por qué aquí? - Preguntó Jim, sentándose junto a ella - ¿Qué pasó?

Molly se puso de pie casi en el acto y salió por el lado contrario al que el criminal se encontraba, limpiándose las escasas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Nada - dijo, mientras revisaba el correo acumulado.

-Molly… - solicitó él, parándose junto a la chica. - Sé que me he equivocado mucho, pero… nosotros somos más fuertes e importantes que esos detalles.

-Está bien - dijo la chica, mirándolo con una sonrisa de consuelo - es… Jim no puedo hacerlo. No… - cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de decirlo: - No te puedo ayudar a matar a Sherlock.

El criminal se quedó mirándola por varios minutos en silencio. Su expresión mutaba del desconcierto total, pasando por la melancolía hasta el enojo, en un vaivén constante que iba y venía.

-Bien - dijo finalmente, inexpresivo. -No tienes que hacerlo. ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? - Solicitó, casi con miedo.

-Me voy a quedar aquí - contestó ella, otorgando otra sonrisa en forma de excusa. -Además, así puedes ir y pasar la noche con Kitty.

Los ojos de la forense se llenaron de lágrimas y Jim miró al techo. Tomó aire y acarició la cara de su novia.

-No hagamos esto. No ahora… no ahora que te necesito más que nunca - le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Para qué? Ella es más útil ahora - replicó Molly.

-Pero no la quiero. Nunca… ni siquiera sé de qué color tiene los ojos o… o qué música le gusta, o qué demonios ve en la tele. - Explicó el hombre.

-Tampoco sabías esas cosas sobre mí cuando empezamos a salir. - Replicó ella. - Así como yo creía que trabajabas en informática. La gente va aprendiendo esas cosas, Jim.

-No hay punto de comparación y lo sabes. - Refutó con firmeza.

-Si los hay Jim. Y muchos. - Expuso ella, enojándose - Tú, pretendiendo ser alguien completamente diferente. La chica inocente y romántica que cree en ti, la posición respecto a Sherlock.

-No es lo mismo. Molly, no puedes siquiera creer que… ella es un instrumento. Nada más. Incluso cree que mi verdadero nombre es otro.

-Y yo creí que tu verdadero trabajo era otro - replicó, alzando la voz un poco. -¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Tú eres la diferencia. - Sentenció, serio - Tú sabes todo sobre mí.

-¡Porque yo lo descubrí! - Alegó la joven. -¿Qué ibas a hacer después conmigo?

Jim la miró en silencio. Frío. Molly se dio una vuelta y se llevó las manos al cabello, mientras intentaba respirar con mayor facilidad. Jim miró al piso y frunció los labios. Se acercó nuevamente a ella.

-Mírame. - Le dijo - Siempre me has descubierto, incluso cuando he querido ocultarte cosas. Mírame ahora y dime si de verdad me crees capaz de herirte de ese modo. - Agregó, tomando a la joven por los hombros.

-No lo sé - dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Jim la soltó lentamente y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, pensando en qué hacer para convencerla.

-Reconozco que quizás llegué demasiado lejos. Que aposté demasiado alto. Pero Molly, mi amor, al final, sigo siendo yo. Y la única razón por la que no dudé cuando se me presentó la oportunidad fue porque estaba seguro de que podía contar contigo - Explicó, con la mayor calma que pudo.

-Que suerte la tuya, de poder estar tan seguro - Contestó la patóloga.

-¿Mía? - Inquirió - de ambos. Nadie puede fingir por tanto tiempo.

-Tú puedes - Contestó ella, mirándolo inerte a los ojos -No me mires así. Deberías agradecerme de hecho. Es un cumplido.

-¿Así que esto es lo que pasa? Bien. Avísame cuando dejes de comportarte como una niña. Necesito a mi novia de vuelta. - Afirmó el hombre y se dio media vuelta.

Antes de salir, se detuvo en la puerta y sin mirar atrás dijo:

-En serio espero que ninguno de los francotiradores que tendré mañana sobre los amigos de Holmes esté muy desesperado. Sería una lástima que muera en vano.

-¿Ya lo notaste? ¿Cuánto crees que le tomará a él darse cuenta? - Cuestionó Molly, con un dejo de sarcasmo - Si hay más de una forma de detenerlos. Él no tiene que morir.

Jim volteó sobre sus talones y se acercó a la joven.

-Si de verdad me conoces, sabes hasta dónde estoy dispuesto a llegar- Sentenció, y volvió a acercarse a la salida.

Molly buscó algo precipitadamente en su bolso y cuando la encontró, detuvo a James.

-Toma. Supongo que ya no tengo que conservarla- Le dijo, extendiéndole la llave.

Jim miró el objeto y estuvo a punto de conmoverse, pero se recompuso y en un tono casi intimidante dijo:

-En esta historia, todo el mundo tiene un arma sobre la cabeza del otro. Quizás esa sea la tuya. Úsala si es necesario.

Y se marchó.

Molly se dejó caer en el piso e intentó aguantar sus lágrimas lo más que pudo. Tuvo éxito.

La joven decidió volver a Bart's, creyendo que aun podía ayudar a Holmes.

Molly se dirigía al laboratorio, y ahí, confundido con la oscuridad, se recortaba la figura alta y elegante de Sherlock Holmes.

-Te equivocas, ¿sabes? - Le dijo, sin mirarla. Casi melancólico - Sí cuentas. Siempre contaste y siempre confié en ti. Pero tenías razón, no estoy bien.

El corazón de Molly amenazaba con salirse por su boca, por lo que tomó un largo respiro y con determinación solicitó:

-Dime qué pasa.

El detective se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Molly... -Dijo, estudiando sus palabras - creo que voy a morir.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - Preguntó la forense, casi flaqueando

-Si yo no fuera todo lo que crees que soy... todo lo que yo creo que soy... ¿igual querrías ayudarme?

-¿Qué necesitas? - Repitió ella.

Holmes estaba muy cerca. La joven pudo sentir el aire que acompañó a las palabras que harían a su mundo interno dar vueltas.

-A ti. - Dijo él.

Entonces, el hombre se inclinó suavemente, buscando los labios de la patóloga. Pero Molly desvió la cara levemente, negándose. Sherlock lo entendió.

-¿Es muy tarde?

-Demasiado - contestó ella, mientras una lágrima recorría su cara. - Pero aun así quiero ayudarte. En lo que sea.

Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a elaborar el plan.

Molly volvió a su pequeño apartamento y dejó caer todas sus penas y miedos sobre la almohada. Se abrazó fuerte a ellas e intentó conciliar el sueño. Lo logró a duras penas.

Por la mañana se levantó y encontró a Jim sentado en su sofá. Estaba despierto y parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Se acercó sigilosamente y el hombre levantó la cabeza, mirándola. Y Molly entendió que por mucho que la lógica se interpusiese, esos ojos no podían mentirle. No a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó, con cuidado.

-Sálvame - Pidió.

-Creí que tu… - Comenzó a conjeturar la joven

-Tengo miedo - reconoció interrumpiendo. - Tengo miedo sobre que tan lejos tendré que llegar - agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? - Preguntó Molly, apretando los ojos.

Jim le explicó a grandes rasgos, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente y comenzaba a sentir miedo también.

-He leído que una bala alojada en la cabeza, disparada en el lugar preciso puede no ser mortal. - Expuso el hombre, con algo más de seguridad.

-Teóricamente es posible… pero las estadísticas son bajísimas y… aun así hay consecuencias - replicó la joven - daño cerebral, parálisis… Jim, tiene que ser el lugar preciso - Explicó.

-Por eso te necesito a ti - Afirmó, mirándola a los ojos - No sólo eres la persona en la que más confío, sino que además, eres la mejor patóloga forense que conozco. Ayúdame a encontrar ese sitio. - Pidió.

-Tenemos que hacer exámenes. Muchos. - Definió la joven, con firmeza.

Se pusieron en marcha y pasaron toda la mañana buscando y ensayando el punto preciso. El riesgo era alto, incluso considerando todas las precauciones y eventualidades que fueron encontrando en el camino.

-¿Qué va a pasar después? - Preguntó la forense, mientras revisaba una radiografía de la cabeza de Jim.

-No lo sé - Respondió el hombre.

-Jim… yo… - Intentó explicar ella, pero no supo que decir.

-Lo más probable es que tenga que desaparecer por un tiempo. Un largo tiempo… más del que Sherlock se va a tomar para desarmarme. - Replicó con una sonrisa nerviosa - Lo cierto es que no quiero… - tomó aire y lanzó de golpe: - no quiero que me esperes, ¿bueno?

Molly lo miró confundida y tomó su mano.

-Puedo ir contigo. Como siempre - Propuso.

-No podemos dejar que te vinculen conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces… ¿Vamos a despedirnos por última vez? - Preguntó la chica, conmovida.

Jim asintió y la abrazó con fuerza, para luego dejarla ir lentamente. Molly recogió su mano y besó sus nudillos, posteriormente, la olió y mantuvo ahí.

-Lo voy a extrañar tanto - dijo.

-Asegúrate de que las manos del siguiente no huelan así. - Pidió - asegúrate de que sea bueno. Que no te haga las cosas horribles que yo te he hecho.

-Cállate - Pidió la joven, apretando los ojos. -No vuelvas a repetir eso, jamás. Porque incluso con todas esas horribles cosas, eres por lejos lo mejor que me pasó, Jim. - Lo miró y sonrió tímidamente. - Lo que es bastante triste, considerando que no es real.

Jim la volvió a abrazar y apoyó su frente en la de la joven.

-Si lo fue. Aun lo es. Es real… todo en nosotros lo es. - Declaró.

Un hombre llegó a avisarle a Jim que todo estaba listo y el criminal dejó a la joven. Molly luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contener sus ganas de llorar, o de correr a retener a Jim, sin embargo no pudo evitar gritarle:

-¿No me vas a dar un último beso?

James se devolvió y la patóloga notó como se limpiaba una lágrima. Entonces corrió hacia él y se dieron un beso suave y delicado, sazonado por las lágrimas que salían sin parar de los ojos de la forense, que apretaba con fuerza la espalda del hombre contra su cuerpo, pero, inevitablemente ella terminó el encuentro, aun sintiendo la huella de los labios de Jim en los suyos. Se saboreó, como la primera vez que se habían besado y lentamente lo dejó ir.

* * *

Habían pasado más de seis meses desde la caída. Molly sabía que su intervención en el caso de Sherlock había sido efectiva, y que el detective estaba en esos momentos desengranando hasta el último indicio de la red de Jim. Le habría sido imposible fingir delante de John la pena por la situación si no fuese porque cargaba con un dolor que casi podía equipararse al del médico. Era incertidumbre. No había corrido la misma suerte con Moriarty; no sabía que había pasado, si también había conseguido engañar a la muerte o habían fallado. Las estadísticas estaban en su contra, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer que se había equivocado. Una mañana, recibió una carta diferente en su correo. Tenía sólo su nombre escrito, sin remitente. Subió a su apartamento y abrió el sobre, desvelando una postal de la Plaza Roja en invierno. Al reverso, sólo una frase, escrita a mano, con puño tembloroso.

 _"¿Me extrañas?"_

* * *

 _Reclamos, sugerencias, halagos y demás, en la caja de comentarios._

 _Gracias eternas y_ _totales por leer_


End file.
